Love's Song
by Digidynasty
Summary: A S+S romance fic. Read and review!!


Love's Song  
  
It was a typical afternoon at Sakura's house. She was in her room with her recorder, practicing. Kero was snacking on some chocolate pudding that she had brought up. Ever since that day, which she had lived over three, four times, when she had forgotten to practice her instrument, Sakura made sure she practice. She was playing the song that had been assigned tot he class for the test that was Friday.  
For some reason she was having a problem playing it. She couldn't seem to let the notes flow. She would always move her mouth the wrong way and cause the note to go flat.   
Kero was eating his pudding, when Sakura hit another flat. The sound made him jump and he ended up with pudding on his nose. "Sakura!!" He yelled. She stopped and looked up to see Kero's face glaring back at her. She started laughing, while he wipped himself clean. "Can you do that somewhere else? That's the third flat in ten minutes. I'm going to end up having to take a bath if you keep this up!" He said.  
Sakura smiled. "Sorry, I'll go in the library. Okay?" She got up and brought her notes and recorder with her. She went down stairs to the library. She sat in the corner and placed her notes in front of her. She took a deep breath and started her piece. She got half way through the first measure when she hit another bad note. This time a sharp.  
"AAhh." She heard some one say. She got up and looked around. She saw her father at his desk working. He had his hands covering his ears.  
"Dad. I didn't know you were here." She said.  
"Yeah, I'm working late. What was that anyway?" He said taking his hands off his ears.  
"Sorry, I'll do it in the living room." She went to the corner, picked up her notes and proceeded to go to the living room. Her brother was there watching T.V. He saw her approach and started waving her back.  
"Oh, no you don't. I'm watching my show. Do that somewhere else." He said.  
Sakura sighed. She couldn't go to her room. She couldn't go to the library. Where could she practice. She had to get this piece right.  
Then she thought of the park. No one would be there. "I'm going to the park." She said to Tori.  
He didn't reply, he just kept watching his show. She shook her head and walked out of the house. She went to the park and found a small bench to sit on. She took her notes out of her pocket and once again placed them in front her. She started the same measure that she had been trying to get through all morning. She made it half way and hit another sharp.   
"Arg! I'm never going to get through this song!" She exclaimed.  
"Not with an attitude like that you're not." She heard someone say behind her.  
She gasped and turned around. "Li?!" She said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on my way home from soccer practice. I heard you trying to practice that song we have to do for music class." He said coming around. He sat next to her and smiled.  
She smiled back, but then sighed. "Trying is the key word. I can't seem to get through the notes."  
Li shook his head. "You can't because you think you have to see the notes to play them. That puts a boundary on what you play. You have to think of the song and just play. Don't think of the notes or you'll always sound wrong. Music doesn't have one path. It has many. It's whatever you want it to be."  
Sakura was amazed to say the least. "Li, I didn't know you knew that much about music."  
"I don't and that's the point. Music comes from the heart. If you know what's in your heart, then the music will just come to you and you'll play just fine. Try it."  
She nodded and started the measure again. But when it got to that same part, she hit a flat. Li laughed. Sakura felt her face get hot. "You looked at the paper didn't you. You know how the song goes, the paper is just a guide. It's not set in stone. Here, my I?" He asked holding out his hand.  
Sakura nodded and brushed off the tip before handing it over. Li put the instrument to his mouth and closed his eyes. He started to play it like Sakura knew it, but then he started to add to it and what the result became was nothing but beautiful. He played the entire song and the whole way, Sakura was mesmorized. Li never once opened his eyes to look at the notes. It was like they were written in his heart. When he was finished he opened his eyes and looked over at Sakura. He smiled.  
Sakura was speechless. "How..."   
"I learned the song first here." He said pointing to his heart. "Now try again."  
Sakura took the instrument back and played the song. This time though, she thought how the song should be played and didn't look at her notes. She got to the part in the song where she always messed up, but this time she went right through perfectly. She stopped and was surprised.  
Li smiled. "You see!" He said. "You don't need the notes. You have all you need right here."  
Sakura knew she was blushing. "Thank you." She said.  
Li stood up. "No problem." He started to walk away.  
"Hey Li!" Sakura said getting up herself. He turned around. "Do you think you could help me out a little more tomorrow?" She asked.   
He smiled. "No problem. Meet me here after school, Okay?"  
She nodded "Okay." Then he turned and went home.  
  
Sakura got home before dusk settled in and went to her room. Kero was there and flew up to meet her. "Hey! Sakura! Where'd you go?"  
Sakura smiled. "The park."  
"What so special about the park?" He asked. "Why are you smiling so much?"  
Sakura layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I saw Li there."  
Kero growled. "What did that brat want!"   
Sakura sat up. "He's not a brat. And he helped me with my song." She grabbed her recorder from the top of the bed.  
"Oh, you mean that song you tried to play earlier?" He said and he laughed.  
"Yes, and I got it." She said. She put the recoreder to her lips and started her song. She didn't glance at the notes once and made it through the whole song, flawless. "See" She said.  
Kero's jaw was opened in awe. "That was nice Sakura." He said.  
Sakura smiled. "Sakura! Dinner!" She heard her father call her.  
"Coming!" She yelled back. "Gotta go." She told Kero.  
"Bring me some pudding!" He yelled after her as she left the room.  
  
After dinner Sakura got ready for bed and was sitting on her bed.  
'Music comes from the heart' She heard Li's voice echo in her head.  
Sakura got up and got her recorder out. She thought of what was in her heart and one person came to mind. Li Showrun. She started to play and thought of nothing but Li. The music she made was beautiful and harmonious. She thought about all the captures they made together. Of all their adventures. She played well into the night. That night she went to bed dreaming of Li.  
  
The next day, school went by as usual. She told Madison what happened the night before. "Li said that?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and he was right." Sakura replied. "I can play the song just fine now. But he's going to help me after school, at the park, so I know I can play it for the test tomorrow."  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later. Good luck." Madison went off to her house. Sakura went to the park.  
When she got there, Li was on the park bench playing his recorder. Sakura snuck up behind him and hid behind a tree. He played a song she had never heard before, but she some how knew it.  
Li played a song, while he waited for Sakura to show up. He already knew the one for the test, so he played a different one. He thought of Sakura and how she made him feel with her emerald eyes and her smile. He played until he felt a familiar aura of magic.  
He stopped. "Sakura. Nice to see you." He said without turning around. Sakura came out from behind the tree.   
"That was a really pretty song you played. I almost felt like I knew it. What were you playing?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.  
He blushed. "Um....It's nothing, just something I made up." He replied. She shrugged and took out her recorder.   
"I wanted to thank you for your help, yesturday. It was really helpful." She said. Then she added. "I even thought of my own song." She blushed.  
Li raised an eyebrow. "You?"   
She frowned. "What you don't think I can do it?" She put her hands on her hips.  
Li shook his head laughing. "No. It's not that. It's just I don't want to guess what was going through you mind when you thought of it." He said.  
"For your information, I wasn't using my mind. I was using my heart." She said.  
"Oh, and what were you thinking about?" He asked.   
She blushed. "Nothing important. Do you wanna hear it?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
Sakura closed her eyes and started to play the song she had played the night before. She added in what she was feeling right now. Being so close to Li. She wanted to smile at the thought, but couldn't. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked up at Li and saw him staring off into space.  
"Li?" She asked. He shook his head and seemed to come back to reality.  
"Huh?"  
"Were you even listening?" She asked.  
He smiled. "Yeah. That was beautiful." Sakura smiled back and blushed. "It's not as beautiful as what you played." Trying to be modest.  
"Why don't we play together?" He suggested. She smiled. He started to play his song and Sakura soon joined in. Li played the low notes and Sakura filled in with some high notes. Niether went off key or ruined the melody. They played together with closed eyes. Each thinking about the other.  
When they were done, they opened their eyes, but neither could say anything. They just stared st each other.  
"That was...." Sakura started.  
"...beautiful." Li finished. They both smiled and blushed. They practiced for the rest of the afternoon and soon went home. Neither would forget what happened here. And neither would the girl hidden in the bushes with the video camera.  
  
Friday came, and Sakura played her song flawlessly. The whole time she was looking at Li. The teacher congradulated her while she took her seat. She turned around and looked at Li. Thank you. She mouthed.  
"Class, I have an announcement to make. The school will be holding it's annual talent show. You're all encouraged to join." The bell rang and everyone filed out.  
Li went out with Zachery. "Hey have you seen the list of people who already signed up for the talent show?" Zachery asked.  
Li shook his head. "No. Why?"  
Zachery laughed. "I saw your name up there next to Sakura's. It says you're going to do a musical. Is that true?"  
Li stopped. "I didn't even sign up. You sure it was my name?"  
Zachery frowned. "Yeah. You're the only Li in school. Maybe Sakura signed you up. Why don't you ask her."  
Li thought. "Yeah I will. See ya later." He walked off to find Sakura.  
Sakura was walking home with Madison when Li called her name. She turned around. "Hey Li. What's up?"  
Li just frowned at her. "How could you sign us up without telling me?" He asked. More like demanded.  
Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"The talent show. Our names are up there to play our recorders." He said.  
Sakura gasped. "Are you sure?"  
Li nodded. "I checked it myself. You mean you didn't?" She shook her head. "Then who?"  
Sakura thought, then turned to Madison. "Madison?" She asked.  
Madison blushed. "I followed you to the park yesturday, Sakura, and I heard you and Li play, actually I video taped it."  
"You what!!" Sakura and Li said in unison.  
"Well, you two played so well together, I thought the school should hear you. Besides, you could win." Madison replied.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Sakura sighed and looked worriedly up at Li.  
"We could get our names erased." Li suggested.  
"Oh, but you guys are so good!" Madison said.  
"But we don't have anything planned! Yesturday was a fluke. We don't even have the notes to that song. We just made it up!" Sakura said.  
"Then just do it again on stage." Madison argued.  
"Well, it did sound pretty good." Li said out of nowhere.  
"Li? You want to do this?" Sakura was shocked. Li always seemed to be too shy to do anything this big.  
Li shrugged. "Remember what I said? Music comes from the heart. If I can think of something to play, then you can to."  
Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright. But only because Li agreed."  
Madison jumped for joy. "I'll do your costumes!" Li and Sakura looked at each other. 'What have we done?' They wondered.  
  
The night of the talent show came quickly and Li and Sakura never really practiced. They only knew the notes in their heart, so practicing was pointless. Madison had made matching clothes for the two and had, thankfully, not gone overboard.  
Li and Sakura were in back getting ready when a joyful Madison came up. "You guys are next and I brought my videocamera! Break a leg!" She went off again.  
Sakura sighed. She was so nervous! What if she messed up!? In front of all those people? Li looked over at her. "Hey, calm down. It's okay. Just play what comes naturally." He said.  
Their turn came up and they brought out two chairs with them. Sakura sat down and Li next. Sakura looked out into the audience. She swallowed hard. Then she glanced at Li. He winked at brought up his recorder. She followed suit.  
Li started playing a low, soothing melody and Sakura joined in. At first she was nervous. But again Li's words echoed in her mind. 'Music comes from the heart.'  
Sakura started to get into the music and slowly shut off everyone else. Only she and Li mattered. She heard his notes and played what she felt sounded right. She thought about him and how he had saved her countless times while capturing Clow Cards.  
Li would go down and Sakura would go up. The ending came and Li started a small fast sequence, so Sakura carried the backround with slow notes. They both ended and the audience was silent.   
Then everyone stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Sakura smiled and stood up. Li did the same. He looked at her and winked again. He took her hand and held it up. Then as one they gave a bow.  
They ended up winning first, just like Madison had predicted. The prize was a free dinner for two at a local restaurant. At first they weren't sure what to do with the two tickets.  
Li looked at them, while Sakura stood next to him. He handed them over. "Here, I don't have anyone to go with. You can take your brother."  
Madison was there and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the tickets and sighed. "You two are hopeless. You guys should go together!" She looked both of them in the eye.   
Li looked at Sakura, then blushed and turned his head away. Sakura did the same. Madison sighed again. "If you don't I still have that park footage...."  
Li grabbed the tickets back. "Fine."  
She smiled and winked at Sakura. "Then it's a date." She walked off.   
Sakura blushed and looked at Li. "I'll catch ya later." Then she went off to follow Madison home.  
"Yeah." Li said. Li looked at the tickets and smiled. He was glad they had done the show. His music had given meaning to the words that he never had the guts to say to Sakura. 'I love you'  
Li started off home. At least now he knows, the song they played, was thier love song. 


End file.
